Just a Friendly Spar
by Alti'uin
Summary: This is a one shot from Overslept. It has been written for Tamuril2 as an award. Warning: you will need to read up to chapter 11 in Overslept before you can read this.


Okay, here it is Tamuril2. The one shot I promised you. This will focus on the night before they entered Silverymoon. More specifically the night after chapter 11.

Just A Friendly Spar

**Gabriel**

Only one more day of travel after tonight and they would reach Silverymoon. Gabriel had first watch that night and was desperately hoping everyone would fall asleep soon. The man glanced in Kellindil's direction. The elf was starting to sleep near the drow for the past few nights. This would make it difficult to talk with Drizzt in private.

'Blast the elves and their keen hearing.'

It's not like Gabriel was about to do anything wrong. He just didn't feel comfortable asking some of the things he wanted to know with the others overhearing. Drizzt had been uncomfortable even when he had asked the more tame questions.

The man sighed, he didn't blame the dark elf for not wanting to answer earlier when Gabriel had asked for him to sing. That had been a personal subject that he shouldn't have touched. But... oh blast his curiosity, he was worse then a cat.

After Gabriel was sure that Kell was asleep, he got up and carefully made his way over to Drizzt, who from the looks of it was having another hard time sleeping.

He stopped until Drizzt noticed him. As soon as he did, the drow was on edge, and didn't quite meet his eyes. Gabriel sighed, "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening." The man made sure he spoke slowly so that the drow would understand. "I was digging a bit too deeply and didn't realize I struck a nerve until it was too late. If you don't want to sing, I'm not going to make you."

Drizzt seemed to relax at this, but was still giving the aura of nervousness. Gabriel looked around for something to break the ice. His eyes landed on Drizzt's lone scimitar. He studied it for a bit, before an idea came to his head. Before he could really give it some thought he blurted, "Want to have a spar?"

Drizzt starred at him, "A spar? Now? Won't we get into trouble?"

Gabriel smiled, he had gotten the dark elf to talk to him, this made him not care at all about consequences, "I doubt we'll get into trouble, we are just having a friendly contest. No harm can come of that."

Drizzt bit his lip, glancing at Kell, as he thought.

Gabriel seeing this, started to throw out some bait, "If we do get caught, I'll take the blame. I know you fight with two scimitars. Having the ability to fight with two long weapons is rare on the surface. I'm sad I won't get to witness it this night, but I would love to see just how good you are."

Drizzt considered, but wasn't quite convinced yet. Gabriel dangled the carrot right before Drizzt's lavender eyes when he said, "You'll be untied..."

That clinched it. "What are the rules?"

"Who ever disarms the other first wins. No using your abilities either."

Drizzt started at this. Gabriel just grinned, "I've done my research, I know you, as a drow, have abilities that aren't considered to be spells. Fascinating really, but I don't think we'll get enough time to talk about that this night. That is if we want to spar _and _get enough rest for tomorrow."

The man knelt before the drow, quickly removing the bonds, then stepped back. He drew his sword while the drow retrieved his own weapon.

The backed away from the others a bit before facing each other. Drizzt relaxed himself, then took position. Gabriel eyed his battle form appraisingly. A minute went by without either one moving.

Gabriel stared at Drizzt, trying to find an area to aim for. A weakness.

It wasn't easy.

The drow was keeping perfect balance and his posture was relaxed, leaving him with enough time and flexibility to shift into either offense or defense depending on what Gabriel did.

The human mentally commended the drow for such an ability. It had taken him a long time to do that and it looked like it just came naturally for Drizzt.

Gabriel couldn't help the twinge of jealousy. His mind must have wondered, for in that moment Drizzt struck. Gabriel parried the thrust aimed for his side. He backed up, trying to gain some ground, but Drizzt pursued relentlessly. The human found himself on his heels more often then his toes. The kept progressing back towards the river.

The human tried to switch the battle around, but was hard pressed to do so. The drow did not telegraph his intent at all. Drizzt's moves were swift and simple... simple to an amateur at least.

Only a fellow swordsman, like Gabriel, could fully appreciate the skill that was before him. Drizzt did not use any flashy attacks that used unnecessary movement. Those were only for duals that nobles did for a pass time. This... this was true skill, and the drow was only using one scimitar.

Gabriel knew he would be done for if there were two.

It was pure chance that Drizzt slipped slightly on a wet stone near the river. Gabriel took his moment and pressed it.

They both used the terrain around them to their advantage. Trees were used in an effort to pin the other, the direction of the moon to blind the eyes.

They were both sweaty and grins were growing on their faces.

Drizzt ducked under Gabriel's swing, only to launch an attack of his own. They battled for only minutes, but it felt like seconds to the two swordsman.

The final attack was when Gabriel did a side swipe. Drizzt brought his scimitar up in a vertical block. The sword was blocked, and Drizzt's scimitar broke as a result. Drizzt's eyes widened at this, he quickly backed off. They were both panting heavily, the friendly spar having turned into a real match without either one realizing it.

Gabriel looked at the blade on the ground, then up to the hilt in Drizzt's hand. Drizzt also looked up, but when their eyes met, the drow laughed.

The human was confused until Drizzt clarified with, "Well, you disarmed me all right."

They both laughed after that, "I guess it has spent too much time in the sun. My cloak completely dissipated when I first entered this world. It was only a matter of time that my other equipment from the Underdark followed. Still..." Drizzt was saddened that his trusted weapon that had won him so many battles failed in the spar. He stared at the hilt in his hand before letting it drop.

"You mean to tell me that things made in the Underdark can't handle the sun?"

Drizzt looked up started, but instantly laughed at Gabriel's face expression. The human had such a gleeful look, that the drow thought he could have been a child with candy instead of a young man that had just fought, "Yes. That they do."

"Fascinating! You must tell me more! What was your home like? Were the caves so dark you always had to use your heat vision? Does fire exist down there? What does-"

It was as the questions kept piling up that Drizzt started to realize that Gabriel was not wanting information for any selfish advantage – as he had believed earlier that day. It was simply his want for knowledge in general that caused him to ask such probing questions. The drow smiled at him, "One at a time, friend."

Gabriel paused, "You called me friend."

The drow was startled, "Aren't you?"

The human looked down as a smile slowly grew, "I suppose I am. I guess it is true what they say. That a man can only speak to another man through the blade."

They both looked down at the broken scimitar, "Even if it did end by default."

The was filled with laughter once more. Gabriel looked at Drizzt, "How did you get to be so good? Who was your teacher?"

Drizzt shrugged, "Drow children learn how to fight at a young age. We all learn from our House's Weapons Master. Mine was supposedly the best in the city"

Gabriel saw that this wasn't a boast, but simply fact in Drizzt's eyes, "Well you must teach me, it is obvious who was the better."

"Ah, but you sell yourself short in that aspect. You were a very worthy partner to spar with."

Gabriel blushed, smiling at the compliment. They were about to continue with their conversation but were interrupted by another, "Yes that is all very nice that you two have become friends. Now that you both are done sparring, perhaps you could tell me what you are doing up in the middle of the night when one of you should be asleep and the other on watch?"

The human and drow turned to see a very disgruntled elf.

Kellindil scowled, "Well?"

The human and drow looked back at each other.

Oops.

A/N:

I hope you like it Tamuril2.


End file.
